


Queen of my Heart

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Director Daisy Johnson, F/M, First Kiss, Future Fic, Holding Hands, Inspired by Music, Kissing, POV Phil Coulson, Sad Sexy Baby Deer Phil Coulson, Season/Series 05 Speculation, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy's about to take over as Director of SHIELD - Coulson's a tiny bit smitten.





	Queen of my Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts).



> A VERY late birthday fic for brilliantlyhorrid, and inspired by the lyrics to Westlife's _Queen of my Heart_ :  
> So here we stand  
> In our secret place  
> With a sound of the crowd  
> So far away  
> And you take my hand  
> And it feels like home  
> We both understand  
> It’s where we belong.

Coulson gives Daisy a sidelong glance as they stand side by side in the office that was once his but is now hers, pausing for a moment before she goes out to talk to the waiting agents. She looks amazing, he thinks (and not for the first time): she’s wearing the red two piece suit she once wore for her Registration hearing, and he can’t help thinking how much it suits her (pun totally intended), although he’s never seen Daisy not looking good – even in pyjamas. 

“Are you okay?” he asks softly. He can sense the tension in her muscles – as if her fight-or-flight instinct is trying to take over.

She turns her head towards him, and then startles him by hooking her pinkie finger around his. “I’m okay,” she says, and her look floors him: she’s often teased him about his ‘heart eyes’, but that’s exactly how she’s looking at him right now – like he’s the best thing that’s ever happened to her. Which is completely absurd, because _Daisy_ is definitely the best thing that’s ever happened to him, but as far as he can see, she’d have been better off not knowing him or getting entangled with SHIELD.

The noise from downstairs swells for a moment, then subdues again, and he shifts his hand to take hers, marvelling all over again at the fact that her hands don’t really reveal how powerful they are – she could stop his heart or destroy this base with a gesture, but they’re also capable of hacking open any computer system in the world (or off-world, for that matter), and he’s lost count of the number of times she’s touched people (himself included) with a careful gentleness that he always finds deeply moving.

“Heart eyes, Phil,” she says in a low voice, smiling brilliantly at him.

“You too,” he tells her. “You’re looking at me as if – “ He cuts himself off, embarrassed at the direction his thoughts are taking.

“As if?” she asks, and he wonders if he’s imagining the hopeful expression that’s in her eyes.

He swallows hard, feeling a muscle tick in his jaw. “As if I’m the most important person in your life,” he whispers.

Her smile dazzles him. “That’s ‘cos you are,” she says, and then she astonishes him by sliding her hand up his arm to clasp his shoulder and she leans in. “I’m going to kiss you.” He nods and she kisses him. It’s a fairly chaste kiss, although there’s a brief, sly hint of tongue, but it is nevertheless a kiss – and when she pulls back, he’s sure he’s blushing.

“Okay?” she asks.

He’s sure he’s smiling back at her exactly like the besotted fool that he is, but he doesn’t care. “Okay,” he agrees, then leans in and kisses her back, somewhat less chastely, and with a quick nip at her bottom lip that he then soothes with his tongue.

“Phil.” She moans his name, her voice low and breathy, and he can’t hold back a moan of his own when the sound of her voice goes straight to his cock. 

She pulls away from him, lips looking kiss-reddened, and eyes wide with emotion. He’s a bit embarrassed by how aroused he feels just from one simple kiss. 

“I have to get down there,” she says, a hint of regret in her voice as she gestures at the office door.

“Yes,” he agrees firmly. 

“Would you prefer to wait here?” She looks pointedly at his crotch, and if he wasn’t blushing before, he knows he is now because it’s really obvious that he’s ready for action. 

“No,” he says, and grabs a tablet from her desk. 

She smirks, clearly delighted, and leans in for a brief nibble on his lower lip. “Afterwards,” she murmurs, and he nods jerkily, aware that his cock’s now threatening to burst out of his pants, he’s so hard.

“Yeah,” he says, feeling a bit like one of those blushing debutantes in the books his mom used to love to read when he was a kid.

“Can’t wait to kiss you all over,” she tells him, and he feels her fingertips ghost over his crotch, then she turns and heads out, hips swaying seductively as he groans loudly. She glances back at him from the doorway, a very big grin across her face, and he closes his eyes, then lowers his hand to adjust himself so his rampant erection’s a bit less obvious. Then he positions the tablet carefully in front of himself, hoping it looks natural, before he follows her out of the office and downstairs to the waiting agents. He hopes Daisy will keep this brief because he frankly can’t wait for her to kiss him all over.


End file.
